A cave of secrets
by MusicalTB2
Summary: So, apart from the four craft, what other beauties lurk on the island and below it. The boys go exploring on a sunny day, however within beauty comes darkness. Rights belong to the Anderson family and Supermarionation.


The sun rose from behind the extinct volcano Tracy island was built into, drowning the house in a hazy glow of sunlight, Gordon opened his doors out to the balcony from his bedroom and stretched as he looked towards the never ending horizon, he smiled and turned towards the direction of the pool for his morning swim, across the hall Virgil woke up and ran a hand through his hair trying to shape it out of sleep, then he opened the shades over the doors to take in the view. As the morning went on the remaining two did the same then made their way to the kitchen where Tintin was talking to Grandma.

"Morning boys, sleep well?" she asked mainly towards Alan who instantly blushed.

"Yeah, thanks. You?" he replied sitting down next to her.

"As well as I could, it was particularly hot last night, I kept the doors open all night" she smiled.

"I predict today is going to be a quiet one boys, take it easy alright, you have my permission" Jeff smiled as he made the coffee.

"Take it easy?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, relax a little. No-one has called the satellite in days now."

"I'm thinking of going scuba diving later, would anyone like to join me?" Tintin asked.

"Sure Tintin, if swimming is involved, you know I'm game" Gordon grinned.

Alan nodded "I'll go, I haven't seen the reef for ages."

"Mind if I come along?" Virgil asked.

"I thought you didn't like the water Virg?" Gordon teased.

"I never said that fish."

"Of course you can come" Tintin smiled "how about you Scott?"

"Come on Scooter, you don't want to be the loner here do you?" Alan laughed.

Scott sighed "alright, I'm in."

"Great. If we go around midday the water will be really clear."

"Looking forward to it" Alan smiled.

For the remainder of the morning the boys went separate ways, Alan joined Tintin sunbathing on the beach whilst Gordon read by the pool, Scott had gone rock climbing and Virgil was playing the piano looking out at the sparkling water of the ocean below the house, from the pool Gordon lay back in the water and smiled as the tune mixed with the sunny atmosphere. These were the days Virgil loved, the ones that didn't require him to be rushing around on rescues and not taking orders from Scott, he sat at the piano lovingly and let the sun warm his face, then he heard Tintin call up.

"Virgil, we're going down to the reef now if you'd like to come down."

The piano music stopped and Virgil appeared on the balcony, he looked down at Alan and Tintin who were dressed to go to the reef.

"Sure, be there in five."

Eventually the others joined Tintin and they went down to the water.

"So, are we going to go looking for the water mamba?" Gordon teased.

"Oh shut up Gordon, you know there's no such thing" Tintin laughed.

They dived down and went towards the caves.

"Look Alan, a seahorse!" Tintin pointed down and grabbed Alan's hand as she dived down.

"Virg? Come with me, I want to show you something I found last time I was down here" Scott tugged Virgil's arm and they left group, Gordon huffed and went off by himself.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Scott said looking around the cave.

Virgil took his mask off as he surfaced "are they real?"

"Yep, every gem. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw them."

"But where did this beach come from?"

"We're really close to the island, the water is shallower here."

Virgil smiled "do any creatures come in here?"

"Seals sometimes, I saw a dolphin come out once, here comes something now" Scott pointed to the ripples heading towards them, a seal poked his head up.

"Wow, he's tame" Virgil chuckled as the seal moved onto the beach.

"I see this little guy a lot, he's very friendly" Scott said extending his hand out to the seal which nudged its nose against his hand.

"You never fail to surprise me Scott" Virgil shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you act all 'Mr serious and in control' then I find out you stroke seals in your spare time."

Scott laughed "if you tell Gordon, I will kill you."

Virgil smiled "I guess we better go and find everyone."

"Wait Virg, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been yourself lately, don't think I haven't noticed."

Virgil watched the seal leave the cave and sighed "ever since that last rescue, I can't stop thinking about it."

"What do you mean? We saved everyone."

Virgil bit his lip "not quite everyone."

Scott stood up in alarm "not quite everyone? What have you not told me Virgil?"

"You were so happy, I didn't want to upset you."

"Virgil?" Scott tapped his foot impatiently.

"Alright. We got all the families out safely, however, one woman didn't make it, she got trapped under a load of rubble."

"Was she alive?"

"Barely, but she could've survived if I had been able to reach her."

"You didn't try?"

"To be honest Scott, you had basically packed up when I found her."

Scott shook his head "that's not acceptable Virgil, you are one of the strongest in the family during rescues, I'm sure you could've gotten her out if you had tried."

"I know and I feel awful, believe me" Virgil blinked back forming tears.

"Well, thanks for telling me. You know I should report this to dad."

Virgil's eyes shot up "please don't Scott, he'll kill me if he finds out" the tears released themselves.

Scott frowned then saw past the worry on his brother's face and instead saw the desperation "alright, I'll keep it secret, but I'm going to be watching you more closely on the next rescue."

Virgil nodded "thank you."

"We should get back to the others, the tide is coming in, soon this beach won't be here."

They left the cave and found the other three divers who were swimming around one of the reefs, Gordon had found a pearl.

"Gordon, you know you're not supposed to keep the pearl from an oyster" Alan scolded.

"The oyster was empty, it's not stealing."

"What's he done?" Scott asked joining Alan.

"Oh hey guys. Nothing really, he's stolen a pearl."

"Cool, let's see that Gordy?" Virgil joined Gordon and took the pearl "it's beautiful."

"Put it back Gordon."

"Urg Alan, you're such a crasher" Gordon whined "I have plans for this pearl."

"Let's get going gentleman" Tintin began to swim back to shore and the boys followed, it wasn't long before the group were back in the lounge where Gordon polished the pearl, suddenly he got up.

"I'll be back soon, I need to find some….never mind."

"Gordon?" Virgil started.

"None of your business" Gordon called over his shoulder.

"That's scary, I was going to ask where he was going" Virgil laughed looking up from the keys.

"That boy can read minds I swear" Scott laughed leaning on the piano lid "I wasn't even going to say anything" Scott sighed "I'm sorry about earlier Virg" Scott looked down at the lid at his own reflection.

"It's alright, you're right. I should've told you, you're the field commander, and it's not up to me to keep quiet" Virgil smiled and Scott returned the gesture, then continued to play.

Later that afternoon Gordon returned to the lounge hiding something behind his back.

"I know it's not your birthday until tomorrow Tintin, but I thought this would make a nice present" he presented what he had been hiding.

Tintin gasped and Alan rolled his eyes slightly "it's lovely, now I see why you kept the pearl."

Gordon had strung the pearl onto a thin wire and had made a necklace "it's not much really."

"I love it, thank you so much" Tintin grinned and hugged him before fastening it around her neck.

"Happy birthday" he smiled.


End file.
